


Шестой мертвец

by Joleinn



Series: The Owl, the Horse and the Dead Boy [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn





	Шестой мертвец

— Флавио, здесь опять кто-то есть, — говорит Дино перед сном, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. Он видит, как вздрагивает телохранитель, но он обещал отцу, что не будет скрывать, когда снова начнется.  
Флавио быстро приходит в себя. Он обыскивает комнату сверху донизу, передвигает кровать и простукивает стены и пол. Другие тоже двигали мебель и выносили все из спальни, только это не помогло. Дино почти уверен, что не поможет и теперь. Он хочет заплакать, ему жалко себя, а еще больше — молодого телохранителя, который лучше всех в Семье водит машину и боксирует, а теперь погибнет из-за него. Они все погибают, смерть идет за Дино след в след. Его перевозят из дома в дом, меняют охрану, путают маршруты — но рано или поздно все повторяется.  
— Не бойтесь, молодой господин, — говорит Флавио, заканчивая проверку. Теперь кровать со спиленными ножками стоит в центре комнаты, рядом с ней простой стул с висящей на спинке кобурой, все остальное отсюда вынесли. Дино смотрит на следы, оставшиеся от картин и зеркал, они кажутся мокрыми пятнами или плотно закрытыми ставнями в То Место. Он всхлипывает, и Флавио кладет ему руку на плечо, отвлекая от стен.  
— Не бойтесь, — повторяет он, пряча за заботой собственную тревогу. Дино думает, что это хороший способ, и решает попробовать сам.  
— Я не боюсь, — пытается он улыбнуться. — Ты же со мной.  
Улыбка наверняка выходит жалкой, но Флавио хватает. Он заметно расслабляется и кивает, усаживаясь на стул.  
— Спите спокойно, — говорит он. — Я за вами присмотрю.  
Дино чуть не хихикает, но сдерживается и натягивает одеяло, укрываясь с головой. Свет в комнате еще горит, но это ненадолго.

Он всегда пропускает начало, в этот раз тоже. Когда гаснет свет, ему хочется сразу же вскочить, но тело слушается плохо. Когда он наконец садится на кровати, Флавио уже нет в комнате, а из стены выпирает новая дверь. Она кажется нарисованной, но Дино знает, что это неправда. Потому что за дверью кто-то царапается. Кто-то живой и со страшным красным глазом, Дино видел еще в первом шкафу, в своей комнате, где все началось. Кто-то, кто всегда просит открыть ему, выпустить его. Когда Дино спрашивает, кто там, он всегда слышит в ответ: «Мертвец». Когда он спрашивает, что там за дверью, то слышит в ответ: «Ад». Поэтому он больше не спрашивает. Дино заворачивается в одеяло и старается не слушать шепот из-за двери, пока за окном не рассветает. Раньше он ждал возвращения телохранителей, теперь он знает, что они никогда не возвращаются. Пустая кобура остается болтаться на спинке пустого стула.

Наутро он спускается вниз и просит у бледной от испуга хозяйки телефон. Через два часа отец присылает машину с новым охранником. Тот старше Флавио, усатый и часто щурится — наверное, скоро начнет носить очки.  
— Я ваш новый телохранитель, молодой господин. Меня зовут Ромарио, — говорит он. Дино кивает и отворачивается: он не хочет говорить с этим человеком, все равно тот рядом ненадолго.  
Он снова просит отвезти его домой — и, в отличие от остальных телохранителей, Ромарио слушается. Дино невольно чувствует симпатию к нему и приказывает себе перестать. Ничего не выходит.

У дома чужая машина, красивый серый «Бентли» с ракушкой на капоте. У отца важный гость, они заперлись в библиотеке и спорят, к ним нельзя.  
Дино говорит телохранителю следовать за ним и идет в тайный ход рядом с библиотекой. Нет смысла тратить время и удирать, Ромарио уже почти мертвец, а те неболтливы. Дино осторожно вытягивает нужную книгу и заглядывает в комнату.

Гость отца — очень пожилой человек, почти старик. Он сидит в кресле, положив руки на тяжелую трость, лицо у него озабоченное и голодное. От его вида в животе у Дино неприятно тянет.  
— … тый! — слышится голос отца. Его самого не видно в узкую щель, но голос звучит плохо, почти как после маминой смерти.  
— Пятый охранник за четыре месяца, Тимотео. Мы обыскали все, вскрыли стены, и знаешь, что мы нашли? Четыре вмурованных в стены трупа — и один, вмурованный в пол. Но трупов не мужских, а детских. Все мальчики, еще моложе Дино. Все родственники, если верить анализу ДНК.  
— Трупы свежие? — интересуется гость, не меняясь в лице.

Дино цепляется за полку. В ушах гудит, он радуется, что отказался от завтрака, так легче терпеть тошноту. Руки Ромарио придерживают его за плечи, он оборачивается и видит в глазах охранника мягкое предложение уйти. Дино мотает головой: если он не может никого спасти, то может хотя бы узнать побольше. Отец говорил, что знание — самая лучшая защита.

— Потому что у твоего мальчика нет никакой защиты, — тем временем говорит гость, словно подслушав его мысли. — Или ты забыл, какие твари лезут на свет нашего пламени? Я уже сорок лет это не снимаю. — Он взмахивает рукой, на пальце сверкает тяжелое кольцо.  
— У нас нет ваших колец, — слышится голос отца. Теперь он звучит устало. Старик Тимотео дергает плечом.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я отдам свое твоему мальчишке? Вы нашли собственный путь, — он кивает, указывая на что-то. — На твоем месте я бы с этим не затягивал.  
— Аркобалено потребуют денег, — непонятно отвечает отец. — Я позвал тебя из-за этого, а не из-за твоего кольца. Я знаю, что нужно делать.  
Старик откидывается в кресле, становясь гадким и довольным.  
— Мог бы сэкономить нам время, потраченное на россказни о детских трупах, — ворчит он. — Тебе нужны деньги, и ты знаешь условия, на которых я тебе их дам. Просто подпиши купчую.  
— Мы обсуждали это, Тимотео, — глухо говорит отец. — Я не могу расплатиться будущим всей Семьи за жизнь своего сына. Я еще недостаточно напуган.  
— Что ж, позвони мне, когда испугаешься достаточно, и мы уладим все очень быстро, — старик не выглядит огорченным. Он поднимается из кресла и безошибочно бросает на Дино хищный взгляд сквозь прореху в книжном ряду.  
— У вас немного сквозит, — улыбается он. — В следующий раз не буду отказываться от кофе.

Дино ночует в доме Ромарио. Они должны ехать в другое место, но отец оставляет их поужинать, а потом долго о чем-то шепчется с телохранителем. Дино почти не слушает, о чем — он думает об услышанном в библиотеке.  
— Так двери появляются и в полу тоже? — спрашивает Ромарио по пути, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Дино сначала не понимает, но вспоминает слова отца. Труп в полу, конечно, Ромарио тоже это слышал.  
— Если в комнате только обычная кровать, то дверь появляется снизу, — неохотно отвечает Дино. Он знает следующие вопросы наизусть и почти готов начать кричать, лишь бы прекратить бессмысленный разговор, но Ромарио больше ничего не спрашивает, только сильнее щурится и сжимает руль.

Дино просит не убирать ничего в комнате. Наоборот, чтобы в спальне был шкаф, как дома. С ним не спорят, пока он не делает попытку уговорить Ромарио не сидеть с ним ночью.  
— Извините, маленький господин, — говорит он, устраиваясь в кресле у стены. — Приказ Дона. Не беспокойтесь, я за вами присмотрю. Спите спокойно.  
Дино отворачивается и смеется, пока не устает. Ночью ничего не происходит. Они остаются в доме Ромарио.

Ничего не происходит почти две недели. Дино много времени проводит в конюшне: за руль его пока не пускают, но кататься верхом позволяют сколько угодно. Он привыкает к присутствию Ромарио и почти перестает его замечать, а вечерами ищет в Библии упоминания ада и думает о населяющих его созданиях. С отцом они не разговаривали со времени отъезда, иногда Ромарио передает что-то от него, но вскользь и будто нехотя. Дино привык, отец всегда скрытничает, когда занят делами.

Знакомое ощущение появляется на двенадцатую ночь. Дино откладывает в сторону автомобильный журнал и сцепляет руки, молясь о том, чтобы ему хватило мужества исполнить задуманное. Ромарио молча наблюдает за ним из своего кресла.  
— Спокойной ночи, — виновато бормочет Дино и гасит ночник.

На этот раз он видит, как из запертого шкафа прорастают толстые зеленые побеги. Они текут к нему, но Ромарио становится между ними и кроватью — и стебли охватывают его, пеленая и утаскивая назад к дверце. Возможно, им в самом деле безразлично, на кого охотиться, это неважно. Дино вцепляется в свободный край пиджака и тянет на себя, он чувствует, что времени у него немного.  
— Стой! — сбивчиво торопится он. — Отпусти его, я тебе открою. Только отпусти.  
Дино не страшно. Он много думал за последние дни и согласен с отцом. Его жизнь не стоит будущего всей Семьи. Из-за него и так погибли слишком многие, Ромарио не должен пополнить число этих жертв.  
За дверью молчат. Потом за дверцей полыхает алым и детский голос тихо спрашивает:  
— Ты знаешь, кто я?  
Дино знает.  
— Ты шестой мертвец из ада, — говорит он, глядя на качающиеся рядом стебли. В шкафу смеются.  
— Шестой? Буду знать. Открывай — и я отпущу твоего друга.  
Дино вспоминает все, что читал и слышал о демонах, и его охватывает подозрительность.  
— Обещаешь? Сначала отпусти его!  
Мертвец в шкафу злится, за дверцей слышится возня и глухие удары. Их отголоски передаются обхватывающим Ромарио стеблям, и Дино с тревогой смотрит в его неподвижное лицо. Ромарио кажется спящим, но протянуть руку и убедиться, что он дышит, Дино не решается.  
— Хочешь заключить контракт? Ладно, — наконец доносится из-за дверцы. Часть стеблей зависает на уровне его груди, истончаясь, превращаясь из живой растительной массы в тонкую проволоку с острыми шипами, свитую в кольца.  
— Мне нуж… — начинает Дино.  
— Просто протяни руку, — нетерпеливо подгоняет его мертвец. Дино еще раз смотрит на Ромарио и протягивает.  
Шипы мгновенно впиваются в кожу, прорастая в нее. Стебли отпускают Ромарио, и он падает на пол, но Дино этого не замечает. Он дотягивается непослушными пальцами до щеколды и отпирает шкаф.  
— Спасибо, глупыш, — говорят ему, пока шипы поднимаются все выше, с током крови пробираясь к сердцу. Дино наваливается на дверь, не давая ей открыться.  
— Ты же обещал! — упрекает он. Ему отвечает смех.

Из-за окна слышится стук, и в комнату, разбивая стекло, словно влетает солнечный луч, ударяя Дино в руку. Свет будто разрывает проволоку, отрезая ее от источника, лишая силы. Остатки черных колец свиваются на запястье, их ограждает желтое пламя, которое быстро темнеет, словно загустевая. Перед Дино проносятся пятна воспоминаний: конюшня, отец, разворот автомобильного журнала, холодный голос мертвого мальчика в шкафу. Все они словно застывают у него на коже, впечатываясь туда цветными татуировками, почти как у отца. Дино больно, он хватается за что-то и кричит.  
— Перестань, — обрывает крик тяжелая затрещина. Сквозь выступившие слезы Дино видит на подоконнике ребенка в шляпе и черном костюме. В руке малыш держит пистолет и выглядит очень недовольным.  
— Идиот! Какого черта ты ему открыл? — спрашивает ребенок. Не дождавшись ответа, он спрыгивает на пол и подходит к шкафу, поднимая пистолет повыше. Отодвинув Дино с дороги, он распахивает створки и щелкает языком от досады. В шкафу больше никого нет.  
— Кто ты? — выдавливает Дино, когда боль отступает.  
— Меня зовут Реборн, — отвечает ребенок, сажая на шляпу неизвестно откуда взявшегося хамелеона. — Я буду учить тебя пользоваться этим, — он тычет пальцем в одну из татуировок.  
— Я не понимаю, — говорит Дино. Реборн смотрит на него со смесью зависти и сочувствия.  
— Это скоро изменится, — говорит он после секундной паузы. — Меня наняли для того, чтобы ты все понял.

Иногда Дино видит во сне, как проволока с его руки разматывается, превращаясь в уходящий вдаль висячий мост. Еще реже на этом мосту появляется тень, скрывающая в глубине алый свет. Тогда он пытается заговорить с ней. Пытается спросить у мертвого мальчика, почему тот его обманул, и почему он и его братья не искали других носителей Неба, а по одному гибли в попытках выбраться через него. Но как только он раскрывает рот, алый свет начинает мерцать, словно кто-то зажмуривается от боли, а проволочный мост рушится, снова сворачиваясь кольцами на его запястье. В такие ночи он просыпается от боли в руке и не спит до утра, пока она не унимается. Он уже знает, что эта боль — свидетельство того, что контракт, связывающий его с мертвецом, все еще действует, и лишь надеется, что их неизбежная встреча произойдет как можно позже.


End file.
